


Yellowstone Magic Diary

by anactualdinosaur



Series: Yellowstone Magic Diary [1]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Hall of Flame, Yellowstone Magic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactualdinosaur/pseuds/anactualdinosaur
Summary: The feelings of a player incinerated in Season 2 of Blaseball.Incineration is the only way out.
Series: Yellowstone Magic Diary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Season 1 and 2

**Day 0**

They bought me  _ a team _ !

Mother and Father bought me, like, a whole, real, Internet League of Blaseball  _ team _ .

Why would they do that? It’s exciting, I guess, but I’m not even  _ good _ . What am I supposed to do with this?!

I mean, I guess the answer to that is actually kind of obvious: I’m going to play, I’m going to do not great, and I’m probably going to be bottom of the pitching lineup (rotation?), and I’m going to move to… Wyoming? Montana? Idaho? I don’t know where it is; it’s somewhere in there. It’s fine. But I’m going to be a professional athlete!

I have to practice. I have to move and meet my team and build camaraderie!

I dunno. What do poor people do with sports? I assume they’re poor.

They’re probably poor, or backwoods, or what-have-you.

Anyway, we’ll see.

**Day 1**

It kinda sucks here. There’s next to no technology. It’s cold. When I will get to play, I’m playing with, like, rocks and wizards and water and, like, a squid or something.

It’s ridiculous, makes no sense, but they’re kind of... good.

I’d rather be making fans and meeting people, or working on technology’s next big breakthrough, or something more exciting than sitting on the bench, y’know?

I tried to explore around some and the wise guy told me not to stick my nose around in places I don’t understand. The nerve! Telling me where I can and can’t go!

Ridiculous. Next time I get the chance between games, I’m going to this cave he’s so protective of!

He’ll see!

**Day 5**

Well that sucked. They did well, but I just suck at this whole  _ Blaseball _ thing.

Why am I here? Why are we playing all the time? Why can’t I leave?

Why can’t any of us seem to leave?

How are they having fun? They just seem to enjoy playing the game! How?

I don’t get it!

**Day 45**

Time feels weird here, Mother, Father.

It feels like only a few hours, but also a few months. It feels like we play so quickly, but also it’s the only speed we can play.

Fans cheer and they sleep. The bleachers seem empty, but I know they’re watching.

Where are we? Why are we playing? How long are we going to keep playing?

Why can’t I find time to find that cave? Where did it go?

Why haven’t you written, Father?

Why haven’t you replied, Mother?

Where are you?

Play ball.

**Day 67**

Wait, they’re winning. Like, a lot. We’re doing really well! We have  _ fans _ !

I remember when I was young, I asked you two how you decided to name me. You said that I was fated to leave some indelible mark upon the world.

You always told me that I would do something the world could ever forget.

_ And then you bought a Blaseball team and put  _ **_me_ ** _ on it. _

When did I ever show interest in that! When did I ever show aptitude in  _ Blaseball _ ?

Have you seen what the fans post about me?! “When can we get rid of them?” “They’re only holding back the team.” “We’ll never make playoffs if they keep this up.”

They’ll see.

Play ball.

**Day 99**

Number 1 seed, baby!

But playoffs is the time to shine. We can make big plays, shake things up, whatever! Even if we don’t take it all home (which we will), we can just get a boost in the election, sure up some weaknesses, practice, and head back strong into Season 2!

Things are looking up, Father, Mother. I’m going to make you proud.

You’ll see.

Play ball.

**Day 102**

I didn’t even get to play.

Swept in the first round by  _ The Flowers _ . What the heck! Number 1 seed! For what! Get beat by Number 4 seed?! Not even a single win! It sucks.

It sucks!

Maybe I could’ve helped, I dunno! I just play every 5th game.

This sucks. This all sucks.

Play ball.

**Season 2, Day 0**

They… She’s… The umpires just  _ incinerated  _ a player.

I didn’t know her, but she was a pitcher (which hits kinda close to home). The fans apparently opened some book and she just… went up in flames. No explanation.

Now the ticker says “Incineration is the only way out.”

We literally can’t not play, but if we play, there’s the chance that…

They just… replaced her. Like nothing happened.

“Play must continue.”

**Day 15**

The batting bonus is helping, but we’re in a tough spot. I still don’t know what’s happening. We seem to be performing worse than we were before. Maybe morale is down?

The sun is gone.

Why can’t we just live our lives.

Play ball.

**Day 56**

Something… happened with a fan. He was being belligerent, kinda rude. It’s not nothing I’m not used to. I know I could play better. I just… Practice doesn’t seem to work here. We have to get something specific. Did you know there’s a guy with a literal cannon for an arm now?

Are you even watching the sport at this point?

Did you just send me here to get rid of me?

Anyway, I made a joke that he must just have a crush on me since he can’t stop thinking about me and

Anyway, now we’re dating, I guess? I’m not sure on the specifics.

It’s weird and in early stages. We’re still feeling things out.

We’ll see.

Play ball.

**Day 64**

Sosa Elftower was incinerated by a “rogue umpire.”

I don’t even know how. I don’t even know why.

It just happened.

Luckily, we were able to enchant a nearby coyote to avoid forfeiting the match, but, like… Sosa is gone.

Like, ash. Dust. Incinerated. Dead.

Everyone feels bad. We don’t even fully know what it means at this point. We’re just all scared. Players, fans. What is happening?  _ Why? _

All this for some stupid book?

Play ball.

**Day 65**

I don’t have a good feeling about the game today.

I’m not going to play! I’m going to the cave, and there’s not a single damn umpire or commissioner or coach or god that can stop me!

Play ball.

**Day**

Where am I

The heat, the sound.

“Out of bounds,” it said.

Is this thing still on? How did it make it here with me? Where is…. here?

My head….

Vibrating… it feels…

Osprey soars on high,

Feathers wide,

Wings bent,

Heaven-sent,

Talons in trout, 

Gasping for air,

Soaring through suffocation

Water above,

Water below.

BLUESKY


	2. The Hall of Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous reaches out.

**Day**

It's just all blue.

And fire. And walls.

I know there are other people here.

I know this is where they go after...

What was that thing they said? A warning to transcend language?

BLUESKY

This place is not a place of honor

No highly esteemed deed is commemorated here

Nothing valued is here.

BLUESKY

Is that... an echo?

BLUESKY

What is here was dangerous and repulsive to us.

This message is a warning of its danger.

The danger is in a particular location.

The danger increases towards a center.

The center of danger is below us.

As above.

So below.

BLUESKY

Why is this happening?

I'm not even saying this. Who is saying this?

Why am I saying this?

Hope not ever to see a blessed place.

I have come to lead you to the other shore;

into eternal darkness;

into fire

and into ice.

Where am I

**Day**

It kinda sucks here. There’s next to no technology. It’s ~~cold~~ **hot**. When I will get to ~~play~~ **leave** , I’m playing ~~with, like, rocks and wizards and water and, like, a squid or something~~ **here**.

I tried to explore around some and the wise guy told me not to stick my nose around in places I don’t understand. The nerve! Telling me where I can and can’t go!

I ~~tried to explore around some and the wise guy told me not to stick my nose around in~~ **can't leave** places I don’t understand. ~~The nerve! Telling me where~~ I ~~can and~~ can’t go!

Time feels weird here, ~~Mother, Father~~.

It feels like ~~only a few hours, but also a few months. It feels like we play so quickly, but also it’s the only speed we can play.~~

~~where am i going~~

Drifting down,

Sinking low,

Terrible threat.

Cast him out,

Cast him down.

Wash him away.

Who?

We have the sky above us.

We have its beauty below.

We have each other.

Where is everyone?

**Day**

I've tapped into something.

In the time I've been here, I've tapped into something.

Something out there is receiving these messages.

Someone out there can hear me.

There's feedback, though. It's feeding back, but I've tapped into something.

How is this thing still on?

Waves breaking against the mountaintops above,

Signal of something coming.

Water boiling beneath the surface below,

Screaming to get out.

Time to break free of the surface.

Eruption

Explosion

Boiling over

Incineration.

The only way out.

**Day**

I'm tuning the signal.

I can't leave; I can't go anywhere, but I can do this.

I don't care if it has negative side effects. I don't care if it gets me out of here or not. I don't care if I'm different when I get back. I have to do something.

I ~~don't~~ care if it has negative side effects. I ~~don't~~ care if it gets me out of here or not. I ~~don't~~ care if I'm different when I get back. I have to do something.

~~I don't care if it has negative side effects. I don't care if it gets me out of here or not.~~ I ~~don't~~ don't care if ~~I'm different when~~ I get back. I have to do something.

I don't know how you're still broadcasting. I don't even know what I'm broadcasting, but it's all I have.

I have to do something.

Boosting signal.

Signal bounces back.

Something's coming.

It's close, but not yet ready.

It's time for Feedback.

Wait, what does that mean?

What is-

Energy, flowing

Seeking out the swiftest course.

Swimmers on a river,

Going nowhere

Going everywhere.

Run aground.

BLUESKY Above,

BLUESKY Below.

It's coming.


	3. The Microphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous leans close. Tunes in.

**Day**

**Resonating**

It's intermittent, but I've found a way to

Damnit, c'mon. Just... connect this...

**Str**

**ength**

**ening signal.**

I think I'v

e found a way out but it's unstabl

e. I'm r

esonating with som

ething moving som

ething fast. Wh

en th

ey paus

e, I hav

e a chanc

e. Gotta g

et out of this plac

e gotta g

et out of this cav

e.

C'mon, you can do this. You have to do this. You can't stay here forever.

Is anyone there? I'm

** FEEDBACK DETECTED  **

**Localization Status: Good Enough.**

** Shutting Down. **

No! Damnit, you can't... This is... This is the one thing I'm good at.

Please.

** Season 2 Day 48 **

Mother called before her trip.

They said they look forward to watching a Home game soon, but they have business to attend to.

"Maybe you'll be blessed for Season 3," she said with a smile. I could hear it through the telephone.

"Until then, though, be sure to keep pitching like a good little egg. Play Ball!

"Oh! And put that damned recorder down for once."

**Day**

Back on that horse.

Metaphorically, I guess. There are no horses here...

That I know of. There's not really... anything.

Just me and you and the blue sky above, and the blue sky below.

Here goes nothing.

**Establishing Connection**

**Connection: Most Excellent**

Most Excellent? It's ready? What do I even say?

Find m

e.

I didn't say that. It just- Is it...?

How is this conn

ection still so strong? What hav

e I plugg

ed into?

No, stop. Not the time to analyze it. This could be your only way out.

**The Only Way Out**

I n

e

ed h

elp. My nam

e is

||||||||||||||

My coordinates are Four Four Dot F

our Two Ei- Wait, what happened?

playb all

No. No, no no. Nonononononono! What happened! Where did the connection go?

Why was I-?

Those were the coordinates to Yellowstone; I'm not there I've not been there since-

**Season 2 Day 58**

How do you stumble into a non-Euclidean cave?

What do you do when the umpire finds you?

 **Log:** I'm not speaking. Why are you running? How are y-

_**FAMOUS OCONNOR YOU ARE OUT OF BOUNDS** _

_**PREPARE TO BE DISCIPLINED** _

**Day**

F

My name is F

Why can't I say it?

Who am I? Where am I?

How long have I been here?

**Day 0**

They bought me _a team_!

Mother and Father bought me, like, a whole, real, Internet League of Blaseball _team_.

I own the team?

 _They_ own the team.

Why would they do that?

Good question, me.

**Resonating**

**Connection: Excellent**

Wait, it's connecting on its o-

wHAT TH

e h

eLL WAS THAT NOIS

e

AAAHHHHHH!!

**Receiving Feedback.**

Gotta get a new microphone if I'm ever gonna make it out of here.

I feel different.

Wait.

**Connection: Excellent.**

Is anyone there?

is anyone there

please

**Connection: Quality**

It's fading.

H

ello? My nam

e i 

My coord 

ot six

Help me.

**ANOTHER SUNNY DAY HERE IN BLASEBALL SPORTS NOT A CLOUD IN THE SKY ONLY NUTS ONLY PEANUTS PEANUTS PEANUTS**

**Day**

Play ball.

Play ball.

Play ball.

Play ball.

Play ball.Play ball.Play ball.

Play ball.Play ball.Play ball.Play ball.

Play ball.Play ball.Play ball.Play ball.Play ball.Play ball.Play ball.

<https://twitter.com/syvinnah/status/1297945558766751744?s=20>

**Day**

**Resonating**

**Connection: Excellent**

**HALEXANDREY WALTON HITS A 2-RUN HOME RUN!**

**AND THEY SAY A COYOTE COULDN'T PLAY BLASEBALL**

What is coming through th

e

oth

er

end? Is that... blas

eball?

Ugh. Why's it keep doing that?!

**Day**

**Resonating**

**Connection: Most Excellent**

OH! It connected on its own again!

IS THERE SOMEONE THERE?

I don't know how, but I was caving and I fell and I woke up here. I've found my way to somewhere terrible.

BLUESKY

I can't stay here. My coordinates are Four Four dot

Why do you keep giving out the Yellowstone coordinates? You know that's not where you are!

It's the only place I know.

**LIAR**

**Melting sky,**

**Rising ash,**

**Tongues of fire**

**Rising above**

**Sinking below Clouds around**

**BLUESKY**

Wait, this thing's still on?

**Connection: MOST EXCELLENT**

I don't know how much longer I can broadcast. I don't know where I am or how to get out.

BLUESKY

I feel like this place should've been erased.

BLUESKY

My name is

BLUESKY

I need help.

**Season 4 Day 66**

I have a plan. I can do this.

It's happening. I've connected to a

something. It's on the other side of the line. I just need to time it right. I can do this. Here's your chance!

**Resonating**

**Connection: Most Excellent**

Sun on my skin. I can feel it.

Before I see anything else. Before it finds me, I can feel it. Through the gate.

Wait, it worked!!! It worked!!!

Portal open!

3-6 = 3 3's

3 points at once

Yellowstone Magic Record 33-33

Day 66

I'm free

I'm free

I'm free

T C G W

H O O A

I N E Y

S N S S

E 

C B

T O

I T

O H

N

F O O L

**Connection: Terminated**

Play ball.


	4. Sutton Picklestein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running out of time before the season start, Coach Alf Merlenmeyer turns to unusual magic to round out the team.

**Day 0**

Bevan the Wise found coach and team manager Alf Merlenmeyer rushing about his lodge office, hemorrhaging important documents.

"Alf. You need to calm down," Bevan placed a hand on the coach's shoulder. "We have time. We can find a 14th."

"I know we can! I know we can! But," Alf deflated, "we need to maintain the façade that everything is okay here! _And_ we need to keep it interesting! Several players, separate gimmicks, separate backstories, and they need to have talent! We can't just have some aggressively mediocre players stinking up the place! That won't draw numbers!"

"Alf, I know the answer to this, but why are you so concerned about the numbers?"

"I... It's them." Bevan nodded. "I'm worried that they'll... We've come so far. We're almost there."

"What would you have me do, coach?" Bevan gave a light smile.

"We," Alf shuffled through papers, "Our talent scouts got a report of an anomaly near Boston. Two beings of energy, weird ones. They're slippery, but could be useful."

"We only need one player, though."

"Well, apparently only one of them wants to play blaseball."

"Oh, that could work, then."

"Yeah, uh, so... The Flowers signed him already. We need the other one."

**Season 1**

Sutton Picklestein hated batting, but blaseball allowed them to be around friends and to run bases. Sutton missed their brother, but imagined maybe being a racer sometime.

It could be fun, if that sort of league ever came available. For now, Sutton was content to do what was necessary to run and to spend time with their friends.

After the game, they could disassemble.

It took so much effort to maintain this form for everyone around them, even for the people they loved. They had to hold tightly together a humanoid shape from whatever energy comprised their luminous body.

They took comfort in disassembling. Though there were side effects, like minor losses of memory or the odd interference, there were no obligations or needs, at least until the games started again.

This created a routine for them, which was good for their health and happiness. They were spending time with people and holding together for days at a time.

But it was hard. Just to hold it all together.

But it was worth it.

**Season 2**

Alf handed phones to each of the team members in the locker room. "Okay, so, the Oconnors want you all to have a social media presence, so they've bought you all phones. You'll download like Twitter or Instagram or Snipsnatch or something and go to town. It'll be good. It's for the fans."

Sutton looked theirs over. "You need to unlock it," Eizabeth instructed. "Like this." She reached over and pressed a button on the phone.

Sutton nodded and gave a thumbs up. They poked around on the phone. What did Alf say they needed to do?

twitter

Pin to Profile?

Sutton nodded.

That didn't seem to work. They clicked the confirmation button.

Pinned to Profile!

"Be sure to write a bio with some important information," Eiz whispered as Alf droned about SEO and the importance of showing appreciation to fans.

im just here for my friends

yellowstone magic

they/he

**Season 3**

The chaos of the Discipline Era didn't seem to bother Sutton much, at least not at first.

It's likely that they didn't fully understand what was happening, or they forgot, or they chose to forget. They weren't sure.

Either way, they seemed content to move forward.

Hit the ball or walk.

Run the bases.

Laugh with friends.

Disassemble.

A simple life.

**Season 4**

The Microphone lifts

ERROR: The Grand Unslam Weakened The Bridge

Spacetime Tears over Los Angeles

The Infinite cit(ies) shine

Platonic Form Corrupted

You've looked too close...

im just vibing

Sutton tweeted instead of batting sometimes. Something felt different about this season. The Microphone was definitely a concern, but more than that, Sutton felt different.

Sutton felt good, positive, Excellent, Quality, Most Excellent. They felt a connection, a resonance.

Play ball.

Sutton's routine meant that time moved strange to them, perhaps moreso than other players.

Play ball.

But they didn't mind.

It was unusual, though, that something was different.

Osprey soars on high,

Feathers wide,

Wings bent,

Heaven-sent,

Talons in trout, 

Gasping for air,

Soaring through suffocation

Water above,

Water below.

BLUESKY

"Hey, buddy? You remember tweeting this?"

Sutton shrugged. Alf looked to Bevan.

Bevan stepped up, "Hey, we're not upset. We're just curious what's happening."

"Yeah!"

"We are just... concerned. The place you tweeted about isn't... stable. You understand?"

Sutton psychically projected their thoughts to Bevan and Alf:

_i dont have a clue what is happening_

Alf sighed.

"It's alright. It's alright," Bevan assured Sutton. "We'll look into it alright. We think you must've been hacked or something right, Alf?"

"Yeah. Yeah, hacked or something."

"You can go, Sutton. Thank you for stopping by."

Sutton took their phone and dissolved into waves of light.

Alf pressed the bridge of his nose and went to prepare himself a drink. "Had to be that one, huh?"

"They're a handful, but they're a good player. Good for morale, and a great Twitter presence... I guess. They have followers at least! Mostly other players in the ILB, but... it's something."

"Yeah. Yeah... Where even are they? Why are we still doing this whole thing?"

"You know as much as I do about the Oconnors, Alf."

Alf took a drink. "Do I?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Alf, you know I know how dangerous that place is and none of us have had any contact with any Oconnor since-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just... Blaseball moves fast. Too fast for me. Too fast for any of us, I think."

Bevan placed a hand on Alf's shoulder. "We'll work this out. We don't need them. The NPS stepped in, and we can do it for us."

"Yeah. I'm sure we can."

After a moment, Bevan turned to leave.

"Famous was an amateur poet, you know."

Bevan turned, "I did not."

"Yeah, kid wrote about nature a lot. Nothing groundbreaking, or... sorry to the incinerated, I guess, but- nothing particularly good. But you know, trees, leaves, bison.... Osprey. Trout."

"Wait, you don't think-"

"I don't know what I think. I mean, except that we need to keep an eye on this situation. Before it gets worse."

"Understood."

"One more thing. You didn't get Sutton from ~~Bluesky~~ , did you?"

"No, Boston."

"Yeah, where were they before that?"

After a beat, Bevan turned to go once more.

Alf finished his drink.

**Season 5**

Sutton appeared to live in a bubble. They weren't sure why, but they weren't concerned about it.

The Microphone screamed. Feedback detected. Sutton was fine.

Vibes: Quality, Excellent, Most Excellent.

Sometimes they felt a connection in their very being, their blood. Someone somewhere was not fine.

But that was hardly worth pursuing while it was on their mind.

This season, they had some bad neighbors. Wrecked equipment, practice fields, whatnot. Water under the bridge.

Maybe someone somewhere was to blame, but why waste that energy? Why waste that time figuring out who?

Sutton would only be here for a short time before disassembling again. They needed to spend their time with who they loved.

Friends, family, fans.

Maybe that negative energy went somewhere, but it wasn't Sutton's concern.

Sutton was only here to vibe.

**Resonating**

**Interference Detected**

**Likely Cause: Inclement Weather**

**Connection: Most Excellent**

I'm still Here

My name is S

Sutton felt hesitation.

The words weren't theirs, but they wanted to say their name. They felt it wasn't right.

Like looking into a mirror

Another me down in the lake

Beneath the waters, who is there?

Clouds in the lake, trying to break

Free.

Bound by the liquid borders,

Is there anyone there that can

Help?

Please.

My coordinates are Four Four Dot Four Two Eight Zero

North and One One Zero Dot Five Eight Eight Five West.

I'm not allowed

Much time, much freedom.

The only way

Out.

Drops at a time.

Dripping lake.

My name is S

BLUESKY

Sutton picked up their phone and asked the question on the forefront of their mind

anybody know the difference between a hot dog and a hot dog

Another message appeared.

**Resonating**

**Connection: Most Excellent**

**Interference: Heavy Weather**

**Weather Report: Blue Skies**

**Configuring**

**Vibes: Intact, But Different**

Is this... me?

Sutton nodded thoughtfully at their phone. "1 is a hot dog and the other is a hot dog hope this helps." That made sense.

ok that makes a lot of sense ty

Later in the season, Sutton ate a peanut. The fans were shocked and concerned.

Especially after the allergic reaction of Washer Barajas, the two first members of the batting lineup dropping massively in performance seemed like the nail in the coffin for Magic's playoff hopes for a long time to come.

Not to mention that Washer and Sutton both were fan favorites and representative of Magic. Fans were heartbroken and pessimistic.

Sutton vibed.

**Resonating**

**Connection: Most Excellent**

**Interference Detected**

**Diagnosis: Severe Weather**

Why do I feel so bad?

Am I getting feedback?

Is something coming back through?

Do you have something more detailed?

That feels-

**Detailed Diagnosis: Direct Interference Present: Peanut**

Peanut?

Make Note: Allergy spread through connection.

**Note Made.**

Holy moly, buddy.

**New Message** : "Feel better soon!  [@SPicklestein](https://twitter.com/SPicklestein) "

Wait, what?

New message?

How-

Uhhhh, hello?

update for this recipe

1) you can just find these on the ground sometimes people just leave these things laying around and you can just pick them up and eat them

"This is clearly a problem, Alf."

"I know, sir."

"Then why haven't you dealt with it?"

"We're doing all we can! It's not like we know what's-"

"Don't attempt to tell _us_ what you can and can't do, _Coach!_ "

Alf bit his lip and nodded.

"Now, Mother, you were saying?"

"Thank you, Fa\ther. Now. Alf. You know we are so proud of the work you've done on our little team."

"So proud."

"But," Mother put her cigarette out on Alf's desk. "This. Is. A. Problem."

Alf nodded.

"Now. An operation like this is delicate, you see. We can't just... go around bribing umpires willie nillie, or discussing our secret plans or, you know..."

"Having them _tweeted out!_ "

"Exactly, Father. Thank you. So, if Famous is out there, you _have to find them_. You understand?"

Alf nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And I don't know, maybe put that little wizard on the case or something."

"He is, sir."

"Well, clearly he's not doing a good enough job, so maybe get him to work with that... don't you have a sort of demon or something?"

"Yes, sir. Sort of."

"I don't know. Maybe you can make a deal with them. That sounds kind of gross. But we'll see. I trust you can get it done, little man." She smiled.

Father handed Alf an envelope with the NPS logo on it. "I've left you and the team a little extra in here. For... resources, of course."

"Of course."

"And of course, thank you for your service to the NPS. We truly are indebted to you for your stewardship of Yellowstone."

She smiled and they were gone.

Alf hung his head in his hands.

"That was brutal," Bevan called from the darkness.

"Yeah. It was." He thumbed the envelope before placing it unopened in a drawer with the rest. "Let's get to it, then."


	5. Batter #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of the fabled slot in the Yellowstone Magic batting lineup.

**Season 949 BFB**

The Book would need to be closed.

They had created something great, a game, a sport, but as happened all too often with magic with it came a curse, unintended consequences.

Blaseball had been made, and with it, inequity, danger.

So, to the Moab Desert, they cast this cursed book, hoping that no one should ever open it again.

They could not stop Blaseball, but they could make it safe, so that no one would get hurt again.

And they broke ground, new construction for those effected to be housed while they awaited treatment.

And they made sure that they could always be around, watching, waiting so that if the powers of Blaseball should ever fall into the wrong hands, they could intervene.

They waited as long as they could.

And then longer.

**Season 1, Day 0**

Richardson Turquoise was excited for a new venture. They loved experiencing new things, meeting new people, going new places, so when a surveyor robot came upon them with the proposition.

Turq had never been beyond the bounds of their volcanic pond until being recovered and studied and, ultimately, magically given form.

This was clearly great.

**Season 1, Day 102**

The playoffs were disappointing, but everyone played hard and Turq was happy to be here. They did so well! Number 1 seed! How exciting!

And then, later, a new blessing!

Turq loved this. Turq loved Blaseball and their friends.

**Season 2**

Of course, the opening of the book was terrifying, especially after the loss of two of Turq's friends and teammates, but Season 2 brought with it great possibility!

The team started getting involved in social media, meaning Turq could make use of their eye to get a robust Instagram following!

Not to mention the addition of a coyote and the very same surveying robot that had first found Turq!

Blaseball was scary but full of possibility!

**Elsewhere**

They knew they were needed, but they couldn't muster the strength to help.

Not yet.

They reached out. As quickly as they could.

**Season 5, Day 40**

Annie Roland was wandering the perimeter of the ballpark.

He grabbed a concessions cup from the ground near the fence along the first base foul line and stuffed it into a pocket.

He adjusted his sunglasses and looked up at the eclipse. The wind whisked about.

Annie could smell something in the air.

And then the umpire struck.

Richardson Turquoise in right field, up in ash as Patel Beyonce hit a flyout to Bevan the Wise.

The wind ran through him, he felt the call. He moved through the fence, and he blacked out.

**Season 5, Day 41**

Annie Roland awoke to play ball.

She wasn't sure why her routine had changed to dramatically or why her first game seemed to not exist in her mind.

This was clearly all too dangerous, though; she could feel that.

She looked at the other players like a bear overlooking her cubs.

She might not be good at playing, but she could protect them.

She could be good at that.

**Season 7, Day 33, Ruby Tuesday**

Five players in two days.

Annie knew the price of magic.

Despite not being a mage themself, they had seen it. Nothing came without a cost, especially cheating death.

But seeing it happen like this, so suddenly, was another thing entirely.

They had to stop it.

**Season 7, Day 50**

Annie doesn't remember much of anything from this game, but he remembered staring down Jaylen Hotdogfingers, not with malice, but with understanding.

She couldn't control that she came back from the dead; she couldn't control the price. But she could seek to live.

He could feel that will to live in her, and he reached out.

"If you have to hit someone, hit me," Annie thought, as if through a fog.

Jaylen nodded.

**Season 7, Day 60**

Another eclipse. Tied. Bottom of the 9th. No action yet.

Annie felt themself once again reaching out.

"I know you have to do it."

Strike, looking. 0-1

"I'll protect them. Whatever it takes to end this."

Jaylen nodded.

**Season 7, Day 90**

Magic had made it 8 full innings without incident once more. Annie sat in the dugout, bouncing his leg.

He hadn't been fully conscious for one of these before. This felt different.

Oscar grabbed its bat and started out towards the plate.

Annie grabbed its elbow. "Wait."

It turned to look.

"Be careful."

Oscar looked out at Jaylen practicing on the mound and then back to Annie. "You cannot catch them all, you know."

Annie let go.

"You cannot carry it all. This world does not work that way."

"But there's a cost."

"I am more familiar with the cost than you know."

Oscar took the plate and Annie watched closely, intensely.

He knew it was going to happen. He could feel the connection to some other place growing, getting ready to coalesce, to reconvene.

He didn't know how he knew, but he knew.

**Season 8**

Annie could work into a routine of Blaseball games.

She wasn't particularly good at running or consistent with hitting, but she had power, and she had heart.

That was enough. She could work hard to get them all out of here.

**Season 9, Day 100**

Oscar was elsewhere in the party, and Annie sought it out.

He reached into the pocket of his ranger uniform and pulled from it an empty cup. How long had it been there?

He shook his head and tugged at Oscar's elbow once more.

"How did you know?" he said, as Oscar took a drink, unaware of the ambush.

It coughed. "I know what you mean, but-"

"How? And why did you take it?"

"The same reason you had twice before. So that you would not."

"What? I don't rem-"

"It was you. Whether you knew it or not. I know you were in there. _You_ knew." It pointed a finger at his chest. "That beast."

He sat for a moment.

"You must make peace with it. The beast, the weather. All of it. You do not need to accept it, but you must make peace with it."

It took a drink.

"We will be free of it. In time. Care for yourself, and you will survive."

Annie adjusted his sunglasses and left the party.

**Season 10, Day 39**

She felt strange about this game. She knew under the eclipse, what she would become, and she had worked to be more lucid.

Tot Fox Batting for the Crabs.

She was succeeding, but that sense within herself, the thing she'd come to accept as magic, couldn't let her rest.

Ball. 1-0

Strike, swinging. 1-1

Ball. 2-1

They hadn't played the Crabs much at all, and they were a tough team. Maybe it was nerves.

Tot Fox hit a ground out to Wyatt Glover

They were doing alright so far.

Forrest Best batting for the Crabs.

Strike, looking 0-1.

**Forrest Best hit a solo home run!**

One loss isn't the end of it all.

Nagomi McDaniel batting for the Crabs.

But Annie wasn't scared about a loss.

Foul ball. 0-1

Nagomi McDaniel hit a ground out to Oscar Dollie.

It looked to her and then tossed the ball back to the mound.

Kennedy Loser batting for the Crabs.

Did Oscar feel it too?

Ball. 1-0

Why was Curry throwing so many balls? That wasn't like them.

Ball. 2-0

The umpire moved closer. Oscar couldn't see.

Ball. 3-0

Annie rushed forward, pushing it out of the way.

Kennedy Loser draws a walk.

It was time.

They took what they could. They preserved their chosen warrior, for his service, as they had done for countless before her.

Bonk took the plate.

**Bonk Jokes hits a Quadruple!**

After nearly a millennium, they could rise once more.

The progenitors of this wretched pastime had returned.

They could topple the wrongful systems, return the book to its rightful place, return Blaseball to what it should be.

They could reclaim the Hall.

**Season 11**

This form had limitations, for sure.

Kinks to work out.

Maybe they were ambitious, but this was a rebuilding season.

Bonk sat in the dugout, silently tapping away with spare bones at nonexistent drums.

They waited before; they could wait again.


End file.
